When It's Least Expected
by WotcherWeasley
Summary: This is not your typical LJ fic. No, they will not be snogging in the first chapter. Yes, they will end up togther, we all know that. It will have some humor in there, because Sirius is going to play a pretty decently sized part in the story. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

At precisely 7:30 AM on the morning of September the first of 1977, Lily Evans woke with a start. She smiled as she turned her alarm clock off. She knew what today was, she was returning to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Not only was she returning as a seventh year, but she was head girl this year. It was bittersweet, really. Lily was excited about returning to Hogwarts, she thought of the place as her home. However, this was the last September she would ever step foot into the school as a student. Lily laid there and smiled, thinking of the year ahead of her. She wondered who head boy was. Out of all the boys that she attended school with, she expected it to be either Remus Lupin or Amos Diggory. At least it wouldn't be that despicable, insufferable prat of a boy James Potter. Potter asked her out constantly. And teased her in front of the entire school. And attempted to touch her. That damned _James Potter…_

"FREAK!" Petunia's voice startled Lily, bring her out of her thoughts which, for some reason, had wandered to the infamous James Charlus Potter. Why did she know his middle name?

Her sister banged on the bedroom door this time, "FREAK! Mum said to come down stairs and get breakfast before you go off to that freak school of yours!"

With that, Lily got out of her bed and looked in the mirrow on her dress. She ran her fingers through her long auburn curls. She hated them with a passion. She hated them as much as she hated that nasty, slimy, greasy Severus Snape. James, however, loved them. He often would attempt to run his hands through them, but would often receive the wrong end of a Bat-Bogey hex when he did. Why the hell was she thinking about Potter again?

"Hello, darling," Lily's mum greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Lily replied, taking her usual seat at the table and starting on her eggs.

"You don't sound very excited, dear," her father said, peering over his newspaper.

"I am, daddy, trust me. It's sort of bittersweet. I'm so excited to be head girl, but his is my last year. And I'm really nervous to find out who Head Boy is," Lily said while forking her eggs around the plate.

"Are you meeting Emmeline at the station?" her mother asked.

"Her, Marlene, and Alice."

"That's nice, dear," he mother said.

Lily didn't even finish her eggs. Why was she so nervous? This wasn't normal. She went upstairs to shower and finish packing. The entire time, she was nervous. "What is bothering you, Lily?" she asked herself. When she walked into her bedroom, there was a large barn owl sitting on her window sill. She instantly recognized her as Emmeline's owl, Zen.

"Hi Zen," Lily greeted the great owl as she opened the window. The bird happily gave her an envelope and flew across the room to land beside Lily's owl, a Snowy Owl she called Delly. The birds had become as close to eachother as Lily and Emmeline.

_Lily!_

_I'm so excited to see you today! It's really been too long. I already know you're Head Girl, no need to tell me. And I know who head boy is ;). I think you'll be happy with it! Guess who's still single by the way? ME! That's right, Emmeline I-Don't-Need-A-Man Vance is still on her no-man streak. I'm quite proud of myself. Don't roll you're eyes _(it was funny that Emmeline had written this, as Lily actually rolled her eyes when she read it.) _I'll see you at 10:45, okay? Love you, Lils_

_xo,_

_Emmeline. _

Lily quickly grabbed a pen to scribble a note back, as she had already packed her quills away.

_Em!_

_I'm excited to see you as well! And how many times have I told you YOU NEED A MAN. I know you like somebody, and that its one of those Marauders. Whenever there around you change, yet still manage to give them a run for their money. And you know who Head Boy is? It better not be Potter. Though, why would it be? He wasn't even a prefect! See you then_

_Lily. _

Lily handed the letter to Zen, who happily took it and flew towards its owner's home. Lily looked at the alarm clock that sat on her bedside table. It read 9:54. She had to get ready!

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading my story! I realize this chapter was short, but I would rather devote a chapter to the train scene than have a ridiculously long one. I can't guarantee fast updates as I'm taking some college classes along with regular high school classes. And I'm involved with clubs. So I stay busy (: Any comments? Likes? Dislikes? Suggestions? Constructive criticism will be gladly welcomed!**

**I'm not JK Rowling.**

**By the way, I LOVE Lily and James. And Sirius…I want to bring the young Sirius Black out of a book and marry him. Don't ask why, because I don't know why.**

**Thanks! **

**xo,**

**WotcherWeasley**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.**

"Lily! Lily Evans!" Emmeline's voice came over the bustle of King's Cross Station.

Lily turned in the direction the Irish voice was coming from, only to be immidiatly engulfed by her best friend. Emmeline Vance was truly a stunning girl. She was short, only about 5'3. She had pale, milky skin. Her long, curly hair was an incredible dark brown. Her eyes are what many guys liked about her. They were blue, but not baby blue. In fact, they were and odd teal color. And though she was Irish, her accent wasn't thick. She was very dignified. Nobody brought that little spit fire down. Nobody. However, in the past two years Lily had noticed something going on with her friend. Emmeline had never had a boyfriend. She was interested in guys, but was too independent. In their fifth year at Hogwarts, Lily would catch Emmeline starring at somebody. She never could figure out who it was.

"Em! I'm so glad to see you! How was your summer? I'm assuming it was far better than mine." Lily was happy to see Emmeline again. They had been best friends since their very first train ride to the school.

"It was pretty good. Mum and Dad bought me a hippogriff. She's beautiful! I can't train her yet, she's just a yearling. But she's a gorgeous palomino colour," Emmeline said with a smile, "Is Petunia still with the walrus man?"

"Oh Merlin yes. He's quite disgusting. And you got a hippogriff? I'm so excited for you! What did you name her?" Lily asked.

"Shay. I dunno why, she just looked like a Shay." Emmeline said. However, Lily knew she had always liked the name.

"Aww, that's lovely. Shit! We have five minutes to get through the barrier!" Lily exclaimed.

The girls grabbed their bags and started running towards platform 9 ¾ . They made it through the barrier with two minutes to spare, thanks to the insane amount of people in the station that day.

"Bloody hell, that was close," Emmeline said as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth, Vance?"

Both girls froze at the sound of the speakers voice. That voice belonged to Sirius Black. For Emmeline it was bad. Emmeline and Sirius were similar to James and Lily, apart from the face that Sirius didn't ask her out on a regular basis. Lily and Sirius actually got along pretty well, but as everyone knew, Lily hated James.

"Black. I'd rather kiss my mother with this mouth than you," Emmeline spat. A grin crept across Sirius' face. He loved to piss her off.

"Come on, Vance, I have girls lining up for kisses," Black said, then making a kissy face at Emmeline.

"I for one have never lined up for a kiss from you Sirius," Lily jumped in.

She already knew what Sirius was going to say before the words left his mouth, "Lily dear, that's because you secretly want to line up for a kiss from James."

"I'm just going to walk away instead of hexing you. Em, I'm going to go put my trunk with all the others. I'll be right back," Lily said, trying to figure out why the hell her stomach flipped at the mention of that despicable toe rag. As she was walking away, she could hear the two start bickering again.

Lily put her trunk near the others with a sigh. She was nervous. Head Girl was going to be a huge responsibility and she was curious as to who the Head Boy was.

She turned around to make her way back to a still bickering Emmeline and Sirius, but to her misfortune she ran right into a solid figure. A very tall, solid figure. "Ahh!" she screamed as they went down.

"Oi, Evans, you might want to be careful. I don't want you hurting your pretty little self," said a low, cheery voice.

Even with her face in the crook of the person's neck, she knew who it was. James Potter. She bolted up into a sitting position. _Damn he smells good,_ the thought ran through her head but she quickly pushed it away.

"Potter! Why did you do that?" she instantly snapped.

"I didn't do anything Evans, you ran in to me. In fact, you're the one that's sitting on top of me. I knew you couldn't resist," James said with a smirk.

Lily looked down. She was practically straddling James. A blush appeared on her face. With a huff, she got off him.

"By the way," James said as he walked with Lily back to a still bickering Emmeline and Sirius, "I hear that congratulations are in order. You're Head Girl. I always knew Dumbledore would give you the position."

Lily looked at him, he wasn't smirking but was flashing a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Potter," Lily said, trying to hold back in her hostile tone, which had become a habit when speak to or of James. "Do you have any idea who the Head Boy is?"

James' hand automatically went to his hair, "I think you'll be surprised, Lily."

"Oh," Lily said without expression. She continued to watch Emmeline and Sirius argue.

"I swear, those two are like a married couple," James chuckled.

Lily was confused. He hadn't asked her out once. He hadn't hit on her. It was strange, really. Last year he asked her out three times before they even boarded the train. It was quite ridiculous. "They do, don't they," she quietly agreed.

"PADS! What have I told you about arguing with girls? Not worth it, mate," James jokily scolded his friend.

A trademark smirk immediately covered Sirius' face when he saw James and Lily standing next to each other. "Ah. But Prongs my boy, I thought you liked to argue with _certain_ girls. You like feistiness, if I remember correctly. Which I should, considering I've lived with you for a while now," he quipped.

A blush spread across James' cheeks. "I think we should go find Moony and Wormtail, Sirius," James said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. With that, the two boys walked off.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Oh, Emmeline and her language.

"Who knows, some Marauder stuff that no one understands, maybe?" Lily said sarcastically.

A look Lily had become familiar with came onto Emmeline's face. "No, Lily Evans. I was talking about you standing next to Potter. Civally."

"Oh! Well, he actually didn't hit on me or ask me out," Lily said. She decided to quickly change the subject. She didn't like to talk about Potter. "Do you have any idea who head boy is?"

"No, I don't. Black knows who it is but he wouldn't tell me. Stupid asshole. I hate him," she spoke of Sirius with a look of disgust on her face.

oOo

Lily and Emmeline met Marlene and Alice in the same compartment as usual. By unusual odds, the group managed to get the same one for seven years.

The greeting was usual. High pitched excited screams coming from all four girls.

"Okay, Alice! Show it to us!" exclaimed Emmeline.

Alice Prewett gladly showed off her engagement ring. She and her fiancée, Frank Longbottom, had been dating since fifth year.

"Wow," said Emmeline, "engaged at seventeen! And that diamond is fucking huge!"

"Yeah," Marlene agreed, "I bet the one Potter gives Lily will be even bigger, if that's possible."

Lily's face grew red. "I will never accept a proposal from Potter," she spat. The other three girls laughed. Though they were close friends, they always enjoyed picking at Lily with the touchy subject of James Charlus Potter.

As the train ride continued, the girls had their annual train ride catch-up chat and gossip.

"So, Em, who do you fancy?," started Lily, as Emmeline's blue eyes grew wide, "and don't say 'nobody' because I know it's a lie!"

"Well, um, SiriusBlack," she muttered quickly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Marlene piped in.

"Sirius Black," Emmeline said more clearly, with a blush to rival the one on Lily Evans.

"Holy shit! I knew it! I knew it!" Lily said excitedly, "he may be obnoxious, but he's damn good looking. That's awesome! He is a player, though. I ran into his best mate, by the way. Practically straddled him." Lily's eyes grew wide when she realized what she had just said. She looked at her friends. Marlene and Alice had a mixture of amused and shocked expressions on their faces. Emmeline however, went ballistic.

"YOU STRADDLED JAMES POTTER? THE JAMES POTTER? THE ONE YOU SUPPOSEDLY HATE? THE ONE WITH THE DAMN NICE BODY? LILY! YOU STRADDLED POTTER!"

"EM! I don't think they heard you in America! Keep it down!" Lily said, her face flushed and her hand clamped over Emmeline's mouth. Emmeline's excited remarks could still be heard.

"Lily! You're going to be late for your Head's meeting," Alice said.

"Darn, I'll be back shortly, girls," Lily said as she exited the compartment.

"Does she know that Head Boy is Potter?" Marlene said cautiously. Emmeline and Alice's eyes grew, and they braced themselves for the more than likely irate Lily Evans to return.

**Author's note: Sorry, guys! I'm a bad updater, sorry. I've been super busy with school and stuff. I'll try to update more often (: **

**By the way, reviews are appreciated!**

**Don't you just love Emmeline?**

**Xo,**

**WW**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

Lily opened the compartment door open, excited to see who she'd be serving alongside. However, when she peered inside, she found the compartment to be empty. She checked her watch as she sat to wait on the Head Boy, whoever he may be, and according to her watch he had exactly two minutes to arrive at their meeting in a timely manner.

"Lily! Sorry, I…"

Lily startled at the sudden appearance of the person. When she looked up to see who her company was, she felt herself go red in the face.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" she asked in the calmest tone possible.

"I'm Head Boy," he answered quietly, somewhat scared to meet her eyes.

She chuckled lightly. "Alright, Potter, jokes over. Now, really, who is the real Head Boy?"

"Evans, it's me. Here…" he said, pulling a shiny badge out of his pocket.

Lily took the badge from him to inspect it. Indeed, the golden badge was inscribed with an elegant "HB", and looked exactly like hers.

She was stunned. Dumbledore, who she thought was one of the smartest wizards the world had ever seen, had made James Potter the Head Boy. What the bloody hell was wrong with him?

"Evans, are you alright?" James asked.

Lily continued to look from him to the badge and back with wide eyes.

"Lily…" he started.

"Potter," she said in a quiet, slow voice, "why did Dumbledore make you Head Boy?"

"I don't know, Lily. I really don't. I was as shocked as you are," he answered, reaching out for his badge. As Lily handed it to him, their fingers brushed. Lily noticed when the small amount of contact made tingles go up and down her small body. She quickly pushed the feeling away.

"So, er, we have thirty minutes before the prefects get here," Lily said, not meeting James' hazel eyes.

"Why don't we sit down and plan the prefects' rounds?" James replied.

"Yeah, that would be good."

James and Lily sat across from each other. Lily couldn't help but notice the butterflies that were currently in her stomach. Much to her surprise and satisfaction, James was really on top of things. He was also really involved in his responsibilities as Head Boy.

"Wow, Potter, I must say I'm shocked at the way you're handling your Head duties," Lily said with a smile.

"Ah, Lily," he said, "I changed over the summer holidays. I'm different now, and I've grown up."

"So you're really-"

Lily was cut off by Remus entering the compartment, along with a few other prefects. Within a few minutes, every prefect had arrived for the meeting.

"So," James started, "I'm going to be your Head Boy this year. Yes, I know, Dumbledore must have been drunk when he made the decision." A few prefects laughed. "But I'm excited to lead you all. Lily is your Head Girl, of course…"

"Mudblood," Mulciber, the seventh year Slytherin prefect muttered.

"What was that, Mulciber?" James snapped, his hand reaching for the wand he had placed in his pocket.

"I said, Mudblood. Nasty, disgusting little thing that is in charge of our school. You have to serve alongside her, Potter. Pity, "Mulciber sneered.

James pointed his wand at Mulciber's throat, "Say that again, Mulciber."

"James, stop, he's not worth it," Lily said, grabbing James' arm and pulling him back to her. She made a mental note of how muscled his arm was.

James stepped back, his eyes wide. In fact, the eyes of most people in the compartment were wide with shock. Lily Evans had just called James Potter by his first name.

oOo

"So, how'd it go?" Marlene asked as Lily returned.

"YOU KNEW JAMES CHARLUS POTTER WAS MADE HEAD BOY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Sorry, Lils. I figured if I told you you'd run back though the barrier and never come back," Marlene giggled.

"Why are you red?" Alice asked.

"Because…um…er," Lily stuttered.

"Come on, Lily, spit it out," Emmeline said, looking up from her _Daily Prophet. _

"I, um, grabbed Potter's arm and discovered that he's _very _fit," Lily mumbled, feeling herself blush even more.

"Oh, Lils," Marlene grinned, "I heard his abs are so beautiful they make you want to lick chocolate off of them. And considering you too will be sharing the Head's Dorm, I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of his fit self."

Lily just groaned and buried her face in her hands. There was something about Potter that she just couldn't place. This was going to be a long year.

**Author's note: Thank you guys for reading! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed or alerted. I know the story seems as though it should have a lower rating, trust me, there will be smut in the future. I'm also still looking for a BETA! If anyone is interested, please PM me. **

**Thanks!**

**Xo, **

**WotcherWeasley**


End file.
